


Eyes Wide Shut

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: How Buffy and Spike really end up.





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

Buffy was tired. She sat by herself in a corner at the Bronze, drink in hand. She was so tired of everything. Glory, Dawn and the rest of the Scooby gang, Giles and his training regime. Just tired. She could feel the tension throughout her body, and her drink, which she had hoped to relax her, was doing the complete opposite. She twirled her glass and listened to the cubes of ice tinkle against the side. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly and inhaled the smoke laden air. The strong smell of alcohol mingled with the perfumes and aftershaves of the Bronze’s patrons.

She took another sip from her glass before sitting it down in front of her. It wasn’t helping, if anything, it was numbing her senses. She stared across the dance floor. People dancing. Oblivious to the world around them. Their problems forgotten with the rhythmic beat. Capturing the essence of it, the beauty of the words, the way they played upon the notes themselves. She decided it was time to dance.

Perhaps the drink had made it so easy, dancing by herself amid a sea of strangers. The music was slow, sensual by some standards. She closed her eyes, concentrating purely on the sounds that surrounded her, the beat of the music. Her hips swayed gently to their tune, her hands running down her thighs. The sheer exhilaration, just her and the music, in the freedom of dance.

She felt the presence of someone standing close behind her. A pair of cool hands slid gently down her arms to rest on her hands. In the back of her mind something screamed ‘Vampire’, while another whispered ‘Spike’. She could smell the very scent of him, bourbon and tobacco. She knew she should pull away, leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes. Instead, instinctively, she leant back into his muscular chest, pulling his strong arms around her.

The music continued to play. Buffy could hear her heart beating faster. But the man behind did not seem to take advantage of that. He seemed content, merely to be holding her in his arms. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew she needed him there. Strong, protective, easing the tension from her body, simply by holding her. And still she did not open her eyes, she dared not open them.

The final chords played, and she knew their dance would end. Too soon. She turned to face him. Using his arms as a guide, she felt her way up to his face, gently pulling it down to hers, their lips brushing softly against each other. She felt the remaining tension drain from her body.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smelt so good. She felt him kiss her forehead, before letting go of his hold on her. She felt a sudden sense of loss. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want to see him walking away. She wanted to stay in this moment.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes. He was gone, as quietly as he had come. But she knew now she was loved. He had held her when she needed it, not asking for more, but giving of himself for her. Only for her. She realized her life was going to change. How, she didn’t know. But she had the love of a man who would do anything for her. Anything. And all she had needed was for him to hold her.

There is a old saying that goes:   
'You don't have to love in words,   
because even through the silences,   
love is always heard.'

Author Anon.


End file.
